here_be_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Renaissance
The Renaissance was a period in Olden Times of the history of Earth. In 1300 CE, it followed the Gothic Era, and lasted until 1492 with the beginning of the Age of Exploration. Individuals Africa Asia * Tamerlane (1336–1405) * Sultan Osman I: Monarch. Ottoman Empire, 1258–1326. * Zheng He, Chinese eunuch admiral and explorer (1371–1433). Britain William of Occam (1285–1347) Geoffrey Chaucer (1343–1400) King Robert the Bruce: Scotland, (1274–1329) Prince Edward aka The Black Prince (1330–1376) Henry V of England, the English King who won the famous Battle of Agincourt in 1415 (1387–1422). Henry VII of England, English King and founder the Tudor dynasty (1457–1509). Richard III of England, last English King of the House of York, last of the House of Plantagenet (1452–1485). Sir Thomas Malory (c. 1405 – 1471) author of Le Morte d'Arthur. Eastern Europe Jan Hus, Bohemian religious thinker and reformer (c. 1369–1415). Vlad the Impaler, Prince of Wallachia (1431–1476). Andrei Rublev (c. 1360 – c. 1430), Russian painter. France Joan of Arc, military commander and national heroine of France (1412–1431). Germany Johannes Gutenberg (1398 – 1468) Albrecht Dürer (1471–1528) German printmaker Nuremberg, Germany. Hans Holbein the Elder (c. 1460 – 1524), German woodcut artist, Holland Hieronymus Bosch (c. 1450 – 1516) Italy Dante Alighieri (1265–1321). Francesco Petrarch: Poet. Italy (1304–1374). Giovanni Boccaccio: Writer. Italy (1313–1375). Leonardo da Vinci (1452–1519) Sandro Botticelli (c. 1445 – 1510), Italian painter. Amerigo Vespucci (c. 1454 – 1512) – Italian explorer for Spain. Sailed in 1499 and 1502. He explored the east coast of South America. John Cabot (c. 1450 – 1499) – Italian explorer for England. Discovered Newfoundland and claimed it for the Kingdom of England. Christopher Columbus (1451–1506) – Italian explorer for Spain. Sailed in 1492 and discovered the "New World" of the Americas. Count Giovanni Pico della Mirandola (1463–1494), Italian Renaissance philosopher. Portugal Afonso de Albuquerque: Admiral. Portugal, 1453–1515. Henry the Navigator (1394–1460); infante (prince) Bartolomeu Dias (c. 1450 – 1500) – Portuguese explorer. reached the Cape of Good Hope. Vasco da Gama reaches India for Portugal (c. 1469 – 1524) João Fernandes Lavrador (1445?–1501) – Portuguese explorer. One of the first Europeans to reach Newfoundland and Labrador. Spain King Ferdinand II: Monarch, co-ruler of Spain with Isabella I of Castile (1452–1516). Isabella I of Castile, co-ruler of Spain with Ferdinand II of Aragon (1451–1504). Timeline 1300 Dante, guided by Virgil, travels through Hell and Purgatory; the spirit of Beatrice escorts him through Heaven. 1307 October 13: Suppression of the Knights Templar by the King of France. November 18: William Tell shoots an apple off his son's head, inspiring the battle for Swiss independence--Altdorf, Switzerland 1314 March 18: Execution of Jacques de Molay, last head of the Templars. June 24: Robert the Bruce (1274-1329) wins Scottish independence at the Battle of Bannockburn. Dante publishes an account of his cosmic voyage as The Divine Comedy. 1317 William of Occam proposes his razor--Oxford 1325 Tenochtitlan founded in the Valley of Mexico, launching the Aztec Empire. 1327 April 6: Petrarch (1304-1374) falls in love with Laura, goes on to launch the Renaissance in her honor. 100 Years' War 1337 Hundred Years' War begins between England and France. 1347 October: The Black Death lands in Sicily, touching off an outbreak that kills off a third of Europe’s population over the next four years. 1348 April: The Black Death hits Florence, forcing ten young people to flee to a villa in Fiesole, where the stories they tell over ten days are recorded by Giovanni Bocaccio (1313-1375). Prince Edward of England, the Black Prince, founds the Order of the Garter. 1368 Ming Dynasty founded in China--lasts until 1644. Reconstruction of Great Wall of China begins. 1369 Tamerlane (1336-1405) becomes ruler of Samarkand 1378 The Antipope establishes a rival papacy--Avignon, France. 1380 April: Geoffrey Chaucer (1343-1400) collects tales on a pilgrimage from Southark to Canterbury. 1381 June 15: The Peasant’s Revolt is crushed--Smithfield, England 1382 The alchemist Nicholas Flamel uses the Philosopher’s Stone to transmute lead into silver, and later gold. 1385 August 14: Poland and Lithuania are united--Kreva, Belarus 1389 June 15: The Ottoman Turks defeat the Serbs at the Battle of Kosovo. 1397 Invention of the harpsichord--Padua, Italy 1400 Beginning of Little Ice Age, a period of global cooling that lasts until 1850 1403 July 21: The rebel Harry Hotspur (b. 1364) killed by Prince Hal (1387-1422); Jack Falstaff (born 1350) given credit--Shrewsbury, England 1405 July 11: Zheng He (1371–1433) begins exploring the Western Ocean with a fleet of 300 ships. 1406 Construction of Forbidden City begins in Peking; it will be completed by 1420. 1407 Christian Rosenkreuz (1378-1484) founds the Order of the Rosy Cross, later known as the Rosicrucians. 1409 Donatello (1386-1466) begins his career as a sculptor, reviving the classical tradition of psychological naturalism--Florence 1411 Andrei Rublev (1360-1430) paints the Trinity--Moscow 1413 Prince Hal becomes King Henry V, banishes Falstaff. 1415 July 6: Reformer Jan Hus burned at the stake as a heretic--Constance, Germany 1415 October 25: King Henry V wins the Battle of Agincourt against France. Falstaff dies shortly before. 1424 Joan of Arc (1412-1431) begins to see visions. 1429 May 8: Joan breaks the Seige of Orleans. February 28: Cosimo de Medici becomes head of the Medici banking family--Florence. 1430 Henry the Navigator explores Africa for Portugal. 1431 Joan, captured by the British, is burnt at the stake. 1438 Kingdom of Cuzco expands to create the Inca Empire. 1440 Gilles de Rais is burnt at the stake as a murderer, a sorcerer and a werewolf--Nantes, Brittany 1441 First slaves are brought from Africa to Portugal. 1446 King Sejong the Great of Korea invents the Korean alphabet. 1448 Vlad the Impaler (1431-76) becomes Prince of Wallachia. 1450 Machu Picchu built. 1453 The Hundred Years' War comes to an end. With the fall of Byzantium to the Turks, Constantinople becomes Istanbul. 1454 Johannes Gutenberg invents the printing press, publishes his Bible 1455 War of the Roses begins, with the Red Rose of Lancaster and the White Rose of York (the White Rose) vying for control of England. 1462 The Turkish Sultan turns back from an invasion of Wallachia after seeing 20,000 skewered victims of Vlad the Impaler--Targoviste, Wallachia 1468 Sonni Ali captures Timbuktu, making it the capital of the Songhay Empire. 1469 October 19: Marriage of Prince Ferdinand of Aragon (1452-1517) and Princess Isabella of Castile (1451-1504)--Vallodolid, Castile December 2: Lorenzo de Medici, known as Lorenzo the Magnificent (1449-92), becomes head of the Medici family and de facto ruler of Florence. 1470 Sir Thomas Malory writes Le Morte D’Arthur. 1475 January 15: Ferdinand and Isabella becomes King and Queen of Castile and Leon. When Ferdinand inherits the throne of Aragon on January 20, 1479, the Kingdom of Spain is united. 1476 Death of Vlad the Impaler (b. 1431), prince of Wallachia, who returns as the vampire Dracula, Count of Transylvania. 1478 November 1: Establishment of the Spanish Inquisition. 1482 Tomas de Torquemada (1420-1498) becomes Inquisitor General of the Spanish Inquisition. January 6: Quasimodo the Hunchback is crowned King of Fools--Paris 1483 July 6: Richard Plantagenet places his nephews in the Tower of London and has himself crowned Richard III. 1485 Henry Tudor defeats Richard III to become King Henry VII of England, ending the War of the Roses. 1486 Botticelli paints The Birth of Venus--Florence, Italy. 1487 Publication of the Malleus Maleficarum, the witch-hunter's guidebook. Star Chamber established in Britain, conducts secret trials until abolished in 1641. 1488 Bartolomew Dias reaches the Cape of Good Hope. Category:Period